Tea house
by Erendyce
Summary: Squalo hates tea though his pupil loves it. So when Squalo is forced to drink tea, he snaps. More or less PWP. TYL!S80


Disclaimer: KHR not mine. Maybe Squalo.

* * *

**Tea house**

It was a habit which Yamamoto knew by heart. Whenever Squalo came to the Vongola base, he didn't need to ask for any drink since he knew that the Guardian of Rain would bring a tray with a teapot and two cups, one filled, one empty. Like he was doing right now, as Squalo was sitting nonchalantly on the sofa, waiting for Yamamoto to put the tray on the table.

"How was the trip?" the younger one asked.

"Do you really need to ask this stupid question every time I come here?" Squalo snapped back, grabbing his already filled cup. Of course the teapot wasn't for him. He hated tea. It was too soft, too fragranced, too... unlike him. He preferred black coffee, and no sugar please. The aroma rose to his nose as he brought the cup to his lips and tasted it.

"It's the one you made me bring back from Italy." Yamamoto commented as he poured some tea for himself. "The one you prefer."

"I know that, brat. I'd have sliced you to bits if you hadn't served me that one anyway."

"Can't you stop calling me a brat? It's been ten years, you know." Yamamoto replied with a hint of reproach.

"You'll always be a brat for me. But at least, you're a brat who knows how to make coffee properly. Unlike that damn Lussuria." Squalo grunted as he took another sip.

Yamamoto always enjoyed watching Squalo drink his coffee; there was something elegant and refined in how his gloved hand held the cup, how he never rushed to finish it as if to savour every drop, how that tiny hint of satisfaction could be read in his eyes as a silent approval of Yamamoto's talent to make coffee. Whenever Squalo drank coffee, it was as if he was completely different person; a polar opposite of his usually quick-tempered and violent self. It amused Yamamoto to no end that Squalo could act cool and civilized from time to time; even if those moments never lasted long.

His thoughts were interrupted when Squalo dropped a folder on the table while finishing his coffee.

"The latest report about the Millefiore activities in Europe." he merely said. "For Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"I'll give it to him." Yamamoto nodded. "You're coming with us for tomorrow's mission?"

"Tch, you think I came here to slack? Of course I'm coming. Anyway, grab your sword and let's see if you've improved a bit." the Rain Varia added as he stood up, smirking.

Yamamoto hadn't finished his tea but it's not like Squalo actually cared about such a detail. He stood up with a sigh and as Squalo walked past him, he grabbed the latter's arm and pulled him back gently. Annoyed, Squalo turned his head to him:

"What-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Yamamoto pressed his lips against his. Squalo hated it when Yamamoto kissed him right after drinking tea, because the kiss tasted like tea and he could feel the faint taste of the beverage teasing his papillae. The fact that Yamamoto used his tongue didn't help at all. And yet, Squalo didn't pull back; he never did actually, for some unknown reason. Instead, he pulled Yamamoto closer to him and fought back, biting on the younger male's lips and taking advantage of his flinching to shove his tongue inside.

Yamamoto moaned softly, tasting the strong aroma of black coffee in his mouth. He disliked coffee because of its bitterness; and it was definitely too strong for him. Yet there was something unfathomable that always drew him to kissing Squalo after he drank coffee. Maybe he wanted to see if he could get used to the taste, but even after ten years, he still disliked it.

Squalo pulled back, looking as annoyed as ever.

"You know I hate it when you do that." he grumbled as he resumed walking towards the door. "Now move your ass to the training room so I can beat you up. And for hell's sake, why the hell do you Japanese people drink that shit?"

Yamamoto merely chuckled. He knew Squalo didn't really expect an answer to his last question, therefore he didn't give him any. However, an idea crossed his mind:

"Squalo, if I win our next duel, will you agree to drink some tea? I'll prepare it especially for you." he suggested cheerfully.

"As if you could beat me!" Squalo retorted back, storming out of the room.

Squalo couldn't believe it. He simply _couldn't_. How the hell he managed to lose, he had no idea. Though Yamamoto had a fair idea, he wasn't stupid enough to voice it out for he valued his life dearly, thank you very much. Deep inside, he suspected that Squalo had – unconsciously – chosen to lose on purpose, as a test. It hadn't been very obvious during the training session, but there had been some faint hints in the way Squalo moved that indicated that he was ready to concede defeat if Yamamoto put some effort into it. And he did.

Now Squalo was waiting in a typical old Japanese room – why did the Vongola even build such a room in their base? –, displeasure written all over his face. Well, drinking tea once in his life wouldn't kill him, and he only wished that the Rain brat could make as decent a tea as the coffee he usually prepared. He growled silently. Why couldn't the Japanese get some proper chairs instead of sitting on the wooden floor like that? And what was taking Yamamoto so long to prepare a damn cup of tea? He should've known by now that Squalo wasn't really the patient type, and the more he was waiting, the more his irritation was growing. He'd make Yamamoto pay. For what, he had no precise idea, but he'd make him pay anyway.

"Sorry for the wait." Yamamoto's voice interrupted his murderous thoughts. As Squalo raised his eyes to the younger swordsman, he barely managed to hide his surprise at the sight.

It was the first time he got to see Yamamoto wearing a kimono. It was similar to the one that Hibari brat always wore, though this one wasn't plainly black; dark green paintings his sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. On one side, his sword was hanging. The top was open more than enough to reveal an appreciable part of his tanned chest and an eerie smirk appeared on Squalo's lips. It seemed that Yamamoto's body was fit to wear both western suits and kimono with the same elegant style, after all. Oblivious of the piercing gaze he was receiving, Yamamoto walked closer to the table, holding a tray with two cups – both empty – and a teapot.

"I fear I was never taught anything about tea ceremony, so I guess we'll skip that part." he said jokingly.

"As if I cared about ceremonies crap." Squalo snapped back.

"Of course you don't." Yamamoto replied amusingly while kneeling down to put the tray on the table. He put his sword on the floor next to him and served the tea before handing the steaming cup to Squalo who grabbed it with a look of contempt.

Several tea leaves were floating inside, and the mere scent of the beverage made him frown in displeasure. Too soft, too transparent, too feminine, too... unfitting. But he couldn't step back since he'd lost the duel. Bringing the cup slowly to his lips, he took a first sip and swallowed the hot liquid quickly. Surprisingly enough, it didn't taste as horrible as he had expected; it was bitter but it wasn't the same bitterness as coffee, the fragrance was stronger and the taste lasted more in his mouth.

"So?" Yamamoto asked, drinking his own cup.

"Tastes like crap." Squalo replied dryly before gulping down his cup in a single shot.

"This isn't how you're supposed to drink tea!" Yamamoto said, laughing.

"Voi! You think I care? And I'm warning you, I'm going to make you pay dearly for this." the Varia of Rain threatened as he stood up from his spot.

Before Yamamoto even had time to react, he found his cup being snatched away from his hands and himself pinned on the floor. The abrupt gesture made the tea spill over the table and next thing he knew, Squalo was straddling him with that _look_ in his eyes. Yamamoto knew what that kind of gaze meant all too well and sighed, a faint smile on his lips.

"I'm certain I didn't add anything in the tea to put you in this state." he joked.

"You don't _need_ to add anything to put me in that state." Squalo corrected before crashing his lips against Yamamoto's. Screw the taste of tea in his mouth, screw the taste of tea in _their_ mouths. Squalo didn't show mercy – never did – in any of his actions, whether it was fighting or screwing; and especially not with Yamamoto as his prey. The younger swordsman slipped both his arms around Squalo's neck and moaned when his tutor pressed between his legs with his knee. A shiver ran through his body as he felt a hand sneaking traitorously under his kimono and over his chest, making him arch slightly under the touch.

Meanwhile, Squalo didn't let go of Yamamoto's mouth a single second but something was telling him that both of them would need air very soon. However, it's only when Yamamoto started struggling a bit that he released him and watched with satisfaction at the flushed swordsman under him.

"Tastes horrible." he commented.

"You didn't seem to find it that horrible a second ago." Yamamoto retorted as he started playing with a strand of silver hair falling from Squalo's face.

"Tch, shut up." the latter said bending down again, this time aiming at Yamamoto's neck. He knew where each sensitive spot was and put his knowledge to good use, rewarded by shudders and soft gasps from his pupil.

As he moved lower, he growled mentally because the kimono was on his way. Therefore he did the most natural thing possible: he ripped the top off.

"Squalo!..."

"I'll buy you another one." Squalo cut him in between two kisses. It was way better like this now.

"Then you too... ngh..."

"What?"

"... your clothes..."

"Tch." Squalo growled but complied anyway. He sat up to remove his coat and threw it on the floor but it was Yamamoto who helped him get rid of his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants.

"Heh, in a hurry, brat?"

Yamamoto replied with a kiss as he pressed himself against Squalo, enjoying the warm contact of skin against skin. For once that Squalo didn't taste like coffee, Yamamoto wasn't going to refrain from savouring every corner of that mouth. He lied down on his kimono again – or what was left of it –, pulling Squalo to him without breaking the kiss. It was simply amazing how much energy his tutor could put in mere kisses, attacking his mouth as if his life depended on it, and Yamamoto suspected that the taste of tea had never been an obstacle for Squalo.

He hissed when a hand sneaked between his legs under the fabric of his kimono and grabbed his member, stroking it slowly at first, and watching Yamamoto bite his lower lip in order to remain silent. But Squalo wanted to hear him. That's why he started quickening the pace progressively, until Yamamoto had to put his own hand over Squalo's to stop him.

"I'm going to... ahh... come too soon if you... don't stop... ahh..." he panted, gazing into Squalo's eyes. The latter grinned evilly.

"I intend to make you come as many times as necessary until you regret having made me drink tea." he replied, not slowing down his ministrations a single bit.

"That... is unfair... ahh... since you lost... Squalo!" Yamamoto arched his back as he came in Squalo's hand.

"Tch, that was quick." the silver-haired man sneered as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean. His next comment made Yamamoto blush deeply: "Better than tea."

No matter how long he'd been following Squalo, Yamamoto was still not fully used to his tutor's bluntness. It was probably coffee that made him always hyper like that. It was the only possible explanation. Tea was more efficient to help people relax, and that's why Yamamoto could always keep his cool, remain calm and think clearly.

Well, except when Squalo's mouth was busy working on his manhood. Like now. It seemed that he planned to keep his promise and wasn't going to give Yamamoto a single second of rest. The Rain Guardian started panting like crazy, feeling his arousal building at great speed again. It was almost not legal to have such a skilled tongue; in less than a minute, Yamamoto found himself hard again, his legs trembling under the pleasure he was receiving and desire pooling on his lower regions like burning lava. Squalo ran his tongue from the base to the tip, licking away the milky drops beading from it. He certainly enjoyed seeing Yamamoto in such a state of helplessness, especially when he was the one responsible for it.

Holding one of Yamamoto's thighs firmly, he swallowed the member whole, satisfied at the sudden jolt he received in return. Yamamoto grabbed his hair without forcing though, for he knew perfectly well that Squalo didn't appreciate being forced down; yet his trembling fingers indicated clearly that he was having a hard time resisting the urge to. Squalo sucked hard, filling his ears with his pupil's moans and soft calls. Even after all those years, it was still a pleasure to see Yamamoto wriggle desperately under his touch, like the first time he had serviced him with his mouth.

By experience, he knew exactly when Yamamoto was about to come, simply by the feeling of the throbbing and hot member in his mouth; and it was exactly at that moment that Squalo pulled back, earning a sound of protest from the younger man. He sat up again, watching Yamamoto with an intense gaze as the latter was fully exposed and at his mercy, flushed and panting, eyes filled with need.

"Don't even think of touching yourself." Squalo said cruelly while running a finger lightly along Yamamoto's erection. The Rain Guardian trembled even more as he felt the fabric of the glove brush against his skin. He needed only one more stimulation to find release and yet was denied that one act of mercy, leaving him agonizing and pleading for Squalo to finish his job.

"Squa...lo... ahh..."

"You like my fingers, right?" Squalo taunted him. "Then let's see how much you like them." he added, removing his glove and approaching two fingers to Yamamoto's mouth. He parted his lips and took them in, licking them almost ceremoniously until they were slick with saliva. "That'll be enough." Squalo then brought his fingers to Yamamoto's entrance and pushed them inside with no more formality. The mere introduction was enough for Yamamoto to come again, staining his chest with white spurts.

"Tch, coming just from having fingers inside you. Shameless brat."

"...your fault... Squalo..." Yamamoto retorted weakly before gasping as his tutor gave a sharp thrust to silence him. Then, leaning down, he started licking Yamamoto's chest clean, making sure to take his time as his tongue trailed over his abs, following the hollow between each muscle while still thrusting inside the other male. He felt fingers brushing his cheek and raised his eyes to Yamamoto who was looking at him with unconcealed desire. His whole body was jerking under Squalo's thrusts and when that particular spot was brushed against, he let out a loud 'Squalo!' which elicited a satisfied smirk from the said man.

Then Squalo got an idea.

"Do you want something bigger down there?" he asks temptingly as he hit the spot once more.

"Yes... Squalo... ahh... yes..." Yamamoto pleaded with the most arousing voice; and Squalo was visibly not immune against that voice, seeing the obvious bulge in his suddenly very tight pants. Squalo removed his fingers, and to Yamamoto's confusion he grabbed his sword which was lying on the side.

"What are you..."

"Guess." was Squalo's only reply as he put the tip of the handle closer to Yamamoto's entrance. He felt the younger male tense up at the touch.

"Squalo... this isn't... ah! Squalo!" Yamamoto gasped as the handle penetrated him.

"Tch, just look at how you're swallowing it so easily, brat." Squalo smirked, pushing the sword deeper to the hilt while treating his eyes with the delightful sight of Yamamoto's fine body arch at the intrusion and moan loudly when the tip brushed against his sensitive spot again. Squalo plunged the sword in again and again, and every time he did, Yamamoto would either call Squalo's name or moan in painful pleasure. For lack of anything to grip, both his arms were covering his eyes, fists clenched tightly and trembling under the tremors of a soon-to-be-reached ecstasy.

"You're hard again." Squalo commented as he brushed his fingers along Yamamoto's twitching erection, but the younger swordsman was in not state to reply with anything but moans and gasps, which was perfectly fine for Squalo. Eyes filled with lust, he was watching that body taking in the sword under the repetitive thrusts, picturing in his mind the delights of being the one entering that welcoming entrance. No matter how much self-control he tried to display, his whole body was aching to ravish his pupil who was currently sprawled on the floor, too lost in his own pleasure to notice his tutor's discomfort.

Yet, rushing things would waste the show, and screwing Yamamoto with his own sword was one hell of a show. A particularly loud scream made Squalo grin evilly and he proceeded to move the sword with the exact same angle and depth; he was rewarded by choked cries of something that was definitely not pain, given how Yamamoto spread his legs even wider at each thrust.

"Tch, still asking for more?"

Yamamoto lifted one of his arms and looked at his tutor with pleading eyes.

"Y...yes... ahh... I want... you... Squalo... ngh..." he managed to articulate, though with a lot of trouble.

"Greedy, aren't we? But fine." Squalo replied as he pulled the handle out, eliciting a small gasp of discontent from Yamamoto. Truth to tell, Squalo was also barely able to refrain himself from taking the younger man right on the spot.

That's why he didn't refrain himself. In a matter of seconds, he threw the sword away, undid his trousers and placed himself between Yamamoto's legs. In one swift motion, he entered him and was immediately engulfed by a wave of unequalled desire for Yamamoto. He started pounding into him like a famished shark, his breathing soon getting as ragged as Yamamoto's, and it seemed to him that the more he was taking possession of him, the more he needed to feed on that body.

Yamamoto slipped both his arms around Squalo's neck and pulled him closer, letting the long strands of hair fall on him like a soft curtain of silver. The feeling of Squalo inside him made him forget that they weren't supposed to do this in such a place, that someone could come in at any time and that there was something really wrong with having sex in the middle of having tea. Yet it was the last of his concerns now. His only concern was that he was going to seriously lose his mind if Squalo kept claiming him the way he did, hitting on his sweet spot at each thrust. He clung to Squalo as dearly as if it was his life, letting every inch of his skin be set on fire by Squalo's touch.

And then Squalo decided to finish him off. With a firm hand, he grabbed Yamamoto's erection and started stroking it quickly, sending the younger man near the edge of completion. The pace with which Squalo was pounding into him combined with the continual strokes got the better of him and it took him only a few more seconds to come once more. A loud moan escaped his lips when he felt Squalo's release spill inside of him at the same time.

"Squalo!" he called one last time. Squalo collapsed on him, and Yamamoto could have sworn he heard a 'Takeshi' next to his ear. Both of them were panting heavily, Yamamoto's mind still dizzy from his orgasm and Squalo probably not even half-sated by their activity. And of course, as Yamamoto suspected, it didn't take very long for Squalo to recover and look at him with meaningful eyes.

"Ah Squalo... could we... rest a little before..." he tried, knowing very well that his attempt was doomed to failure. The only reply he got from Squalo was a demanding kiss and soon after, a hand wandering down between his legs. He wasn't going to be given rest any time soon.

At that moment, Yamamoto started to regret making Squalo drink tea. Then again, he wondered if he _actually_ regretted it.

* * *

When he woke up, he winced at the pain that shot his back. He noticed he was still lying on the floor, but Squalo's coat was covering him. He looked on the side and saw his tutor sitting not so far away from him, and drinking... tea? Yamamoto sat up, surprised and asked:

"You've finally decided to drink tea?"

Squalo glared at him as if it had been the most offending question he'd ever heard.

"Of course not! That's coffee, stupid brat!" he snapped back. Yamamoto laughed. Maybe someday, he'd try coffee.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
